


Desperate

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Spideypool family (FTM Peter) [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Eating out, FTM, FTM Peter Parker, Family Feels, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Sex Toys, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool Family, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Pregnancy, Transgender, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, bullet vibe, use of the terms pussy/cunt/clit for peter's parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Whining, Peter tips his head forward again and glances across the room. He can almost see himself perfectly in the full-length mirror on the back of their bedroom door. The door isn’t closed fully, so it’s not a perfect image, but it’s enough to just take himself in, to watch himself work his fingers into his body and grind his vibrator against himself.





	Desperate

Peter wanted to be annoyed at his body, but he knew that there was a perfectly reasonable and _logical_ reason that he was horny right now. His libido had been crazy since he fell pregnant and even now that he’s twenty-six weeks along, that hasn’t changed. Twenty-six weeks, he was already six months along. Time sure did fly. He still couldn’t believe it, that he was going to be having a baby. _Wade’s_ baby. It was surreal still.

Wade had gone out, said something about needed to get something for dinner and possibly something else while he was out. Peter had paid much mind to it, knowing Wade would get back when he was done. And Peter had been reading when he’d said it, so he wasn’t exactly paying attention. But either way, Wade was out, and Peter was worked up and he wanted to be frustrated about it, but he knows he can’t be.

He’s been trying to ignore his body as much as he can, doing little things here and there to keep himself distracted. But it wasn’t helping him in the slightest. He huffs out a breath as he squirms on the couch. He can feel how wet he is and the itch in his body to just touch himself. He thought maybe he could wait until Wade got home, knowing that Wade’s not going to pass up the chance to help him out. And he’d happily eat Peter out without a second thought. God, that sounded so good right now.

Peter groans, giving up on ignoring his body. It’s not going to go away until he deals with it. The amount of sex they’ve had while he’s been pregnant isn’t even that high to what they would have been having if he wasn’t. His body just has bad timing now. Wade never wants to keep his hands-off Peter’s body, and Peter loves being able to climb all over Wade. He knows Wade misses him topping though, and he misses it too. But with how far along he is, it’s become a difficult task to achieve. He’s made a mental promise that as soon as he can, he’s going to properly thank Wade for taking such good care of him.

Peter gets up from the couch and heads for the bedroom, pulling his jumper off as he goes. He strips out of his clothing and grabs a vibe. Peter props up their pillows in a stack at the headboard and leans back against them. Spreading his thighs, Peter’s fingers trail down to his cunt instantly. His other hand comes to his chest, thumb pressing against his nipple and rubbing it in a firm but slow circle.

He groans softly and presses his fingers against his slick hole, dragging them up to his clit. He rubs himself slowly, mouth parting as he sighs. And he can’t properly see himself over the curve of his stomach, but he can feel how wet he is. If Wade were here, he has no doubt that he’d be able to easily slide into him. The thought has his eyes rolling closed with another groan.

Peter tips his head back and works two fingers into his body, fucking himself eagerly on them. He’s not here to tease himself, he’s already worked up to the point his cunt it basically dripping. He just needs to get off. His hips move against his hand, pushing his fingers in deeper, harder. He curls them up against his walls, against his g-spot and it has him crying out. Too loud but he doesn’t care because it feels so damn good.

He works a third finger into his pussy as he drops his other hand from his chest and grabs his bullet vibe. He lifts it to his mouth and sucks on it just enough to get spit on it before he turns it on and presses it to his swollen clit.

“_Shit_,” He hisses, hips jolting up into the sensation instantly. His eyes roll closed again as his mouth hangs open. His thighs shake as he picks up the pace of his fingers working into himself, like maybe he could match the unrelenting vibrations against his clit.

Whining, Peter tips his head forward again and glances across the room. He can almost see himself perfectly in the full-length mirror on the back of their bedroom door. The door isn’t closed fully, so it’s not a perfect image, but it’s enough to just take himself in, to watch himself work his fingers into his body and grind his vibrator against himself.

His brow furrows in the pleasure surging through him, whimpers and moans escaping his lips as he ruts back against his hands. He closes his eyes again and thinks about Wade, his hands on his body, fingers rough with scars but they hold onto him so softly. Wade’s mouth on his throat, kissing and sucking his skin until it’s red and it aches. Wade’s cock grinding against his cunt, begging for Peter to tell him to push inside and fuck him. Peter sobs softly, his body wound up so tight.

“Wade, fuck.” Peter groans as his head tips to the side. And it’s almost enough, he’s so close and yet he can’t quite get there.

He pulls his hands away from his body, grunting softly as he gets up onto his knees. And he knows it won’t be as comfortable for him, but he needs a new angle. He turns around and grabs one of their pillows. He folds it up under his chest as he lays down, ass in the air and when he turns his head, he can just see himself in the reflexion of the mirror again.

Peter spreads his legs and reaches back over himself to fuck his fingers into his body again. The slide is more angled and doesn’t feel as deep, but it’s still so good and the moment that Peter’s pressing the vibe to his clit again, he’s crying out softly and his eyes are rolling closed again.

He’s not sure how long he stays like that, fucking himself back on his fingers, his other arm pressed into the curve of his belly as he holds his vibrator roughly against his clit. But he hears the front door open and instantly, his body yearns for Wade to be on him. He knows there’s no way Wade can’t hear him, with how much he’s whimpering and moaning for it, but he still moans _louder_, like he’s making sure Wade isn’t going to ignore the invitation.

Naturally, Wade’s moving into the room immediately, pulling his hood off his head the moment he’s stood in the doorway. Peter whimpers at the low mumbled curse Wade mutters before he’s striding into the room.

“Fuck baby boy, look at you.” Wade groans and Peter whimpers in response, spreading his legs further in invitation. He feels like a bitch in heat, but that’s what he feels like most of the time when he’s horned up these days. His hormones are going insane.

“Wade, please,” Peter begs, pushing his body back as he pulls his fingers from his body, holding the lips of his cunt open with them. Wade groans and moves up to Peter. His hand slides down Peter’s ass and he presses three fingers into Peter’s cunt easily. He can get a better angle than Peter could have and he works his fingers in deeper and harder. He moves them faster and the sound of his hand pounding against Peter’s pussy is loud and obscene.

“_Fuck_,” Peter cries out, his fingers fisting into the sheets hard as he presses the vibe harder against himself until it almost hurts. “W-Wade, oh God,”

But Wade’s fingers pull back nearly as fast as they’d shoved into his body, leaving Peter withering and whimpering as he turns to look back at Wade again, ready to question why he pulled back. But Wade’s leaning over him, kissing his back tenderly before he holds Peter’s sides. “Turn over baby.”

And Peter doesn’t waste a second in doing so, rolling onto his back and spreading his thighs again. He leans back on the pillow, propping himself up against it as he turns off the vibe and drops it to the side. Wade drops to his knees at the end of the bed and leans into Peter again. His lips press against the curve of Peter’s stomach as his fingers work back inside Peter’s cunt. He picks up his rough pace again, wrist turned upward so that he can curl his fingers roughly into Peter’s body to get him screaming again.

Peter’s hands cradle Wade’s head, holding him in place as he peppers soft kisses across Peter’s belly. The contradicting actions have Peter’s head spinning. Soft kisses of adoration and love over his belly, _for their baby_, against the rough pounding of Wade’s fingers in his body, from lust and need. Peter sobs again and his head tips back as his hips thrust up into Wade’s fingers desperately.

“Fuck, _fuck_, Wade, o-oh. I’m gonna come. Fuck!” Peter cries out, body moving against Wade’s hand as his nails scratch at Wade’s head, unable to find anything to grip like always. Wade’s unaffected by it and continues to stroke his fingers roughly against Peter’s g-spot until he’s shouting, almost screaming Wade’s name as he comes over Wade’s fingers.

Wade works him through it, pounding into him a few more times before he withdraws his fingers and rubs Peter’s clit in rapid movements. And Peter’s muscles tense up, something like a squeak escaping him as Wade works him hard enough to get him squirting. Wade drops his head down instantly and presses his open mouth to Peter’s cunt, catching most of it and licking the rest clean from Peter the moment his hand falls away.

Peter’s left shaking and whimpering against the bed, chest heaving as he stares up at the ceiling, dazed, but his body is sated. Wade pulls back and pushes himself up before he leans over Peter. His clean hand rests against the side of Peter’s stomach as he leans up and kisses across his shoulders and neck. When Peter’s able to function again, he groans softly and drops his hands to stroke over Wade’s back. Wade pulls up and meets Peter’s gaze with a lopsided smile.

“Better?” He asks knowingly. Peter grunts and closes his eyes, wetting his lips. Wade takes the chance to duck his head down and kiss him softly.

“Thanks,” Peter murmurs as he shifts his leg up and presses his knee into Wade’s confined cock. “You could have used this though.”

“Next time,” Wade promises as he drops his head down to kiss Peter again. “You looked so good Pete.”

Peter bites into his bottom lip and drops his hands back onto the bed above his head. Wade pushes himself up and gazes down his body, humming approvingly. His hand rubs small circles against Peter’s baby bump, gaze lingering on it long enough for a fond smile to spread over his lips. He lifts his gaze again before he ducks his head down and kisses Peter’s belly.

“I love you, both of you.” He murmurs and Peter’s chest tightens. He drops his hand again and runs his fingers lightly over Wade’s scalp.

“I love you too.”

“C’mon, let's get you cleaned up baby boy,” Wade offers as he stands up again and holds his hand out for Peter to take. And that was a show of how much Wade would always put him first. He’d rather take care of Peter than worry about the fact that he’s hard in his pants and his face is covered in Peter’s slick.

Peter takes his hand and allows Wade to pull him up. “Only if cleaning up involves a shower so that I can properly thank you for your service, sir.” Peter offers. He might not be able to comfortably fuck Wade, but he can finger his brains out in the shower. Wade snorts and pulls Peter into him, giving him another soft kiss before he pulls back and leads Peter from the room.

“I guess I can allow that, Mr Wilson.” He hums. Peter smiles fondly and squeezes Wade’s hand as he follows him into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to request your own comm ;)


End file.
